What Happens in Vegas
by Yunique
Summary: DeiSaku. Two people who discover they've gotten married following a night of debauchery now must work together in order to attain money to fly back to their previous lives. On their road of bad luck & untimely circumstances, anger erupts and love is born.


**What Happens in Vegas**

_**Summary: **DeiSaku. AU. Story revolves around two people who discover they've gotten married following a night of debauchery and now must work together grudgingly in order to attain enough money to fly back home to their previous lives. On their road of bad luck and untimely circumstances, anger erupts, feelings change and love is born._**  
**

Oh my lordy, lookie here.

Okay, so I know I should be working on my other KakaSaku fics, but my obsession with DeiSaku demanded me to write this _now _or never. So I decided now. Don't kill me! This plot bunny has been attacking and nagging at my brain for quite some time now, all thanks to one of the **AWESOMEST **DeiSaku video's in teh world. Here's the link.

www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=9qnDJOdGWSs&feature=PlayList&p=3005BECECC774E0A&playnext=1&playnext_from=PL&index=15

C'mon, you know you wanna watch it, even if you're not a DeiSaku fan I can guarantee you'd love it.

I'd also suggest you read _all_ of this before even _thinking_ about flaming or rejecting the idea of this coupling. Cos they are made of win, so give them a chance, ne?

http://kamden(dot)deviantart(dot)com/journal/11300238/

Don't know if it was a good idea to start this story, but meh! Don't know till you try, right?

Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

**Prologue:** Waking Up in Vegas

* * *

_You've got to help me out,_

_It's all a blur last night._

_

* * *

_

Blinking hard at the incredibly hazardous white morning light, Sakura stirred awake and reflexively threw a hand to protect her eyes from the harsh brightness that assaulted her vision. Her head swirled with an intolerable throbbing and her eyes felt like heavy lead as they refused to open. Normally, this would have been a problem, but Sakura was fairly certain that it was Sunday and she didn't recall needing to be anywhere important at this point in time, so she allowed herself the liberty of sleeping in.

However, shortly after, she realized that her attempts at slumber were a little more than pointless as the hammering in her brain and burning behind her eyelids became increasingly prevalent and prevented her from having her much needed rest.

What _was_ this? A hang over? It sure as hell felt like one...

She vaguely searched her mind tiredly for some sort of memory from last night that would somehow help explain her current state, but didn't succeed in doing so and remained unmoving and indifferent to her surroundings as she lay curled up under her blankets, too warm and comfortable to care about much else. After a long moment the drumming in her head showed mercy, allowing Sakura a brief moment to appreciate her painless condition when she felt the beginnings of sleep slowly taking advantage of her sluggish state of mind.

And as she slipped willingly into the pool of her unconsciousness, Sakura rolled to her side and unexpectedly crashed her nose into something warm and hard. She made no initial reaction, her mind unable to register at that moment that something was shifting noisily beside her. Through the open window, a cold morning chill blew into the room and she instinctively clung closer to the source of warmth as her naked back and shoulders shivered involuntarily.

_Naked...hmmm...I thought I slept in clothes..._

Apparently not, as she felt another gust of wind blow past her exposed skin. This time she was feeling awake enough to crack open an eye and when she found herself promptly facing a wall of flesh, both eyes immediately flew open.

_What the –?_

Gingerly propping herself up on her elbows she warily leaned over the motionless lump to steal a glance curiously, but long blond hair obscured this person's identity. She thought illogically for a moment that it was Ino until she realized belatedly that he was very much a man as she stared at the lean muscles on his back and arms in horror. The stranger chose that moment to turn around and his gaze took a while to adjust to the lighting until his vision focused and he zeroed in on her. She held her breath.

Their faces were barely inches apart, both were quiet for a very long moment, green staring intensely at blue as the situation rapidly sunk in.

Total silence.

And then...all hell broke loose.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Both scrambled off the bed in haste and stood at opposite sides of the bed, both pointing a shaky and accusing finger at the other, breaths coming in short pants at their sudden actions.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?"

"WHAT? What do you mean _you're_ bed, yeah? This is MY BED."

"You –" she cut herself short when her line of vision dropped down below his waistline, and she realized with an undignified squeak that he wasn't wearing any clothes. "Oh my god!" she stared down at herself only to see that she too was just as butt-naked as he was, moving quickly to snatch the blanket from the bed she ingeniously wrapped it tightly around herself, fully aware that her face was well past the shade of her pink hair.

"HEY! Give that back!" The blond man held out his hand expectantly and covered his most private area with his free one. "GIVE THAT BACK!" he repeated through gritted teeth.

"NO, get your own goddamn blanket! In fact, get the fuck out of here!"

He growled menacingly and instead grabbed a pillow to use as an alternative for his hand, and she screamed when he pressed it against the area he had previously been covering.

"HEY! What are you doing?! That's disgusting! Put that back! Right NOW."

"Is it yours?" he asked mockingly.

Sakura opened her mouth to say that it was correctly hers when she realized that it really _wasn't _hers. The throbbing headache had returned in full swing from all the shouting and moving around and as far as her slothful mind could comprehend, she never owned any brown pillowcases. In fact...she didn't even own this blanket either...When she finally did fully take in her unfamiliar surroundings her jaw fell slack and she belatedly came to a conclusion.

She didn't own anything here!

Gaze wondering over to the roughened and lumpy looking double bed, she gulped down hard and numbly took in the sight of the dirty carpet under her feet, the simple basic furniture and the mould that tinged the ceiling and the walls a distasteful green-black colour. A hand immediately flung over her nose in an attempt to block out the suddenly unbearable smell of sweat and alcohol that lingered much too strongly in the air for her liking.

This was definitely _not_ her room.

"I-is this your house?" she suddenly didn't care how little or afraid she sounded, her mind was too much of a mess to worry about her pride, and she silently hoped that it was indeed his house. That way, she'd at least have an inkling of where she was and could go home and pretend nothing ever happened and carry on with her life. The glimmer of hope in her eyes went unnoticed as his sneer had wiped itself off his face and his full attention was now directed on his surroundings, eyes glancing back and forth with knitted brows looking just as baffled.

"Where the fuck –?" he mumbled quietly to himself.

Sakura felt a horrible sinking feeling in her chest.

So he was just as confused as she was. That failed to help matters.

An uncomfortable silence settled between the two occupants of the room, and all they did for a long moment was stare at nothing, carefully avoiding each other's gaze as Sakura felt much too ashamed to even look at the man she had supposedly spent the night with.

What had she gotten herself into _this _time?

* * *

So, what do you think so far? I know it's short, but future chapters should be longer. XD

Review please? =D


End file.
